Three Little Birds
by Coldtrain
Summary: This is my first story! GSR, my only ship; Grissom may have a serial on his hands... I'm not really good at summaries but it's good : BTW, English is my 2nd language so, please be kind! I DO NOT OWN CSI!NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

CHAPTER I

Okay, I thought about this. Let me know what you think!

Sara woke up to the sound of the water running in the master bathroom. She opens her eyes and sees Grissom looking at her his mouth full of tooth paste, a towel around his waste his hair still damp from the shower.

Grissom: ''Hawve you sheen my rajor honey ?'' (still brushing his teeth)

Sara: '' Under the sink in your travelling bag babe''

Grissom: ''«shanks»''

Afterwards Grissom comes out of the bathroom clean shaven. He took his towel off to get dressed and he wiped Sara on the butt with it (she was laying flat on her belly on the bed).

Sara: Hey!! What was that for !?

Grissom: For having the day off and me going in to work!

Sara: May I remind you that my boss, therefore YOU, gave me this day off

Grissom: Yeah right… try to remind me not to do that anymore

And then Sara throws a pillow at him and he smirks back at her just before heading to the kitchen. He was just about to make breakfast when his phone rang

Grissom: Grissom.

Brass: Hey it's me. Listen you have to come in a little early, we have 3 DB's on our hands, Nick and Warrick are already here, Cath is on her way. Uh… you'll have to see it for yourself, I can't really describe how it is…

Grissom: Oh uhm … ok then what's the address ?

Brass: 2234 it's on the Strip

Grissom: ok see you in 20 minutes.

Sara(coming out of the bedroom in her PJ'S): Was that Brass?

Grissom : Yeah, I have to go in early.

Sara: What happened ?

Grissom: 3 DB's on the strip, and he told me that it was weird and that I had to see it for myself.

Sara: ''ok then, I'm just gonna enjoy this looooong day off alone by relaxing and reading on the patio

Grissom: Oh come on don't rub it in.

He smirks at her, and takes her in his arms

Grissom: I'll see you tonight my lovely dear

Sara : yes you will Dr. Grissom

He kisses her goodbye and heads to the door. Sara follows him and leans on the door frame as he walks to his Denali

Sara: Be careful babe I love you

Grissom: I will and I love you too honey. Bye

Sara: Bye

_On the Strip_

Brass: Hey Gil, sorry to call you in early

Grissom: It's ok Jim, what have we got?

Brass: Well, I wasn't kidding when I said that you had to see it for yourself. All 3 victims have their fists cut. Their bodies are positioned in a triangular shape.

As Grissom walked in, he saw Nick and Warrick processing the scene. He nodded and passed them. Blood. There was blood everywhere. Then he saw the 3 victims, carefully positioned in a triangle shape, deep cuts on both fists.

Grissom: Nick, Warrick, do you have anything yet?

Nick: no nothing boss, all the prints belongs to the victims. It doesn't seems that they were living here, because their prints are only on the first floor.

Grissom: Have you ruled out suicide yet?

Warrick: Yes. They couldn't do that to themselves, the cuts are too deep and there are drag marks on the floor. The killer positioned the bodies that way.

Grissom: Ok thanks. Jim, have you got any ID's yet ?

Brass: Yes, Vic number one, Richard Paxton, History teacher at Berkeley, vic number two, Jane Stewart, well known surgeon and vic number three, Kaytleen Jackson, head of a big shot business company.

Grissom: They're intelligent people, and high society too. Do they have anything in common ?

Brass: We're working on that right now.

Grissom nodded. He started to look around and he saw something from the corner of his eye. He bent down and took out his flashlight. He saw a CD under one of the victim's legs. He pulled it out, and put it in the CD player. ''Three Little Birds'' from Bob Marley started to play. Grissom raised an eyebrow at Jim.

Grissom: Take this to the lab, see if we can get any prints off of it.

Nick: Will do, boss

Grissom then headed out to his Denali, and then started towards the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Chapter II

Grissom walked into the crime lab and was greeted by Judy.

Judy: Hi Doctor Grissom, you have messages on your desk and your wife just called

Grissom: Thanks Judy! Have a good shift!

With that, he walked to his office, sat in his chair and dialed speed dial #1.

Sara: Hi! Sara's speaking

Grissom: Why, hi Mrs. Grissom! How is your day off dear?

Sara: Really good, I needed it. So what was the case about this morning?

Grissom: It was weird. The victims' bodies were positioned in a triangular shape. All vics had their wrist cut. We found a CD at the crime scene that has only one song on it. It was Three Little Birds from…

And Sara cut him off

Sara: Bob Marley yeah I know that song. So what's your theory?

Grissom: I don't know yet, maybe a love triangle? But again, we can't see anything that links the victims together.

Sara: Oh that's weird. Well, don't work too hard ok babe? I'll be waiting for you tonight.

Grissom: Ok I'll try honey. I love you.

Sara: I love you too. Bye

Grissom: Bye.

About an hour later, Nick and Warrick came back from the crime scene.

Nick: Hey man how about you give these to Hodges and Wendy, I'll go see if the boss man is free.

Warrick: You got it man.

With that Nick walks to Grissom's office and knocks on the door frame.

Grissom: Come in. Hey Nick, have you got anything?

Nick: Hey Griss, yeah. All the victims were on a business trip here. They stayed at the MGM Hotel. I gave their laptop to Archie to see if he could find anything interesting. They were not here for the same reason though. All three were on different conferences.

Grissom: Ok, Let me know if Archie finds anything good. I'll go see if Wendy and Hodges found anything interesting.

Nick: You got it.

Grissom walked to the trace lab to see if Hodges found something. He walked in to Hodges singing ''Like a Virgin'' from Madonna.

Hodges (singing and dancing): Like a Virgin ooooohhhhh! Touched for the very first time! Like a viiiii-iii-iiirgin!

Grissom: Hodges if you don't stop that right now I'll shoot you

Hodges: Oh! Dr. Grissom! Sorry, I just love this song.

Grissom just gives him his own WTF look and asks:

''Have you found anything yet?''

Hodges: uh? Oh! Yeah, I found that the grey substance on all three vics was paint. The kind that artists use.

Grissom: Ok. Thanks. Oh! And don't ever do that again.

Hodges: Ok Dr. Grissom.

Grissom walked to the DNA lab

Wendy: Hey Grissom.

Grissom: Hi Wendy, did you find anything good from the crime scene?

Wendy: Well, I found male DNA, but no hit in CODIS.

Grissom: Okay. Thanks.

Grissom went back to his office. He analyzed the evidences but he had no leads. He then took his briefcase and went home. He thought that it would be better if he worked on it with a fresh mind. He turned into his driveway and got out of the car.

Grissom: Hey! Honey, I'm home!

Sara: Hey babe. How was shift?

Grissom: Long. You weren't there.

And he took her in his arms, gave her a kiss and held her tight.

Sara: Do you have any leads on your ''triangle murder''?

Grissom: No, not yet. But I'm working on it.

Sara: I'm sure you do.

And she kisses him back.

Grissom: I want to work on something else right now.

And he took her in his arms to the bedroom.

Grissom woke up about 5 hours later by the sound of his cell phone. He tried his best not to wake Sara, who had her head on his chest but he failed.

Sara (stirring): hmmmm who calls at that time?

Grissom: I don't know honey but I'll find out.

Grissom (in a sleepy voice): That's better be good to wake me up at this time…

Brass: It is Gil…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Chapter III

Brass: It is Gil

Grissom: What is it?

Brass: We have another triple murder, bodies positioned in the same way as the other murder.

Grissom: oh no… you've got to be kidding me … not a serial killer please Jim tell me it's not…

Brass: It's too soon to tell, but it's the same _modus operandi_, and the victims are positioned in a triangular shape as well.

Grissom: ok tell me the address I'm on my way

Brass: ok it's at the Caesar's Palace, and we will need all hands on this one.

Then Grissom looked at Sara and said '' Yeah I'll call everyone'' and hung up.

Sara: What is it Gil?

Grissom: Another triple murder. The bodies are positioned in the same way as the others

Sara: I'll get dressed let's go

Grissom: Ok

As Sara tried to get off the bed an arm pulled her back down and she began to giggle.

Sara: what are you doing!!

Grissom (still tickling her): Just having fun with my wife

Sara: Oh well, in that case…

And she rolled so she could be face to face with him and tickled him back. Just as he jumped, she took her chance and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

Grissom: You will pay for this later

They left the house 20 minutes later and arrived at the crime scene to find Brass waiting for them

Brass: Hey you two, it's not pretty in there. There's more blood than last time.

Sara: Ok… Well let's get started then

They entered the suite to find David standing beside the bodies.

Grissom: TOD Dave?

David: about 3 hours ago, COD is…

Grissom: Let me guess, lacerations on both wrists

David: Yes. They bled out.

Sara, who was walking around the room, said:

Sara: looks like they fought after they got caught, there are blood splatters on the walls all over the place

Grissom: Yeah, and drag marks on the floor, just as last time.

Warrick: Hey Griss, look what I've found

Grissom: Another CD? Put it in the CD player

Just as Warrick did, Three Little Birds played in the room.

Nick: That's weird man, you have to be sick to associate this song with a such cold blooded murder…

Catherine: Well, unfortunately some people are that sick

Grissom: Yeah, and I hope that we'll be able to find out who it is before he strikes again…

Catherine: Hey Greggo, have you found anything on the victims yet?

Greg: Yeah, well, they're all pretty famous. Male victim, Dr. Jack Stevens, well known biologist, 1rst female vic is Julia Anderson, writer and winner of the Pulitzer for one of her novels, and last but not least, Dr Karen Drew, English literature teacher at Harvard University.

Sara: Seems that our guy is targeting high society people, but why killing them 3 at a time?

Catherine: I don't know, maybe they know each others…

Grissom: 3. 3 is the perfect trinity. In the bible, 3 is the perfect number: The father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit. Maybe our killer is a religious person. As for the triangular shape, I have no clue…

Brass: Well, religious or not, I want to catch that SOB.

Grissom: Ok let's collect everything we can and head back to the lab to compare those evidences to the first case.

Everyone: Ok.

_Back at the Lab_

Greg: I found a grey substance on the victims' bodies. I'm going to trace to see what Hodges can take out of it.

Sara: And I'm going to see Wendy with this DNA sample to see if she can get anything interesting

Grissom: Ok good.

Catherine: So Gil what do you think? Those murders are obviously linked.

Grissom: I don't know Catherine… we have no clues on who the killer might be. No hit in CODIS and I bet you that the DNA sample that we got from this crime scene matches the one we found on the Strip.

Grissom ran his left hand in his hair and Catherine made a face

Grissom: What?

Catherine: Oh! Nothing. It's just that I'm not used to see you with a wedding ring that's all.

Grissom (with a smirk): Well, you better get used to it because I'm not taking it off.

Catherine just smiled back as Greg came back into the room

Greg: Hey, trace came back; the grey substance is artistic paint, the same that we found at the other scene.

Catherine: Well, I think it's time to pay a visit to some art galleries.

Grissom: Be my guest! I'll call Brass.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Catherine, Grissom and Brass went to visit a couple art galleries in Las Vegas. When they arrived at the third one, they met the gallery director, James Whitaker.

Whitaker: I don't, know about murders, or anything about some triangular shapes for that matter.

Catherine: That's not what I asked, have you noticed that maybe someone who work for you has strange behavior or something?

Whitaker: No, all of my artists are clean. Now, except you have a warrant, I'll ask you to leave. You're scaring the clients.

Grissom: Ok, but one more thing before we leave. Where your artists are creating?

Whitaker: In a building near the Strip. I built a studio there. Now if you don't have anything else, leave now.

Brass: Ok, we'll get a warrant to take samples from the paint they are using. Make sure you don't leave town.

Whitaker: Yeah yeah. You know where the door is.

_Meanwhile_

Sara was walking to the dinner to grab dinner for herself and Grissom.

Sara: Hi, I'll take a veggie burger and lasagna to go please

Waitress: sure thing.

Sara was waiting when she heard a voice behind her

Voice: Sara?! Sara Sidle!?

Sara: Yeah that would be me… do I know you?

Voice: It's me! Bobby! From college!

Sara: Oh my God! Bobby! Where have you been! Why are you here! Are you still in Boston!? Woah, lots of questions eh!?

Bobby: Yeah! Well, I just moved here about 2 weeks ago. I sold my apartment in Boston after my degree in fine arts! I work for the art gallery Whitaker. How about you!? Where are you at? Where do you work?

Sara: You ask almost as many questions as I ask! It's been 10 years that I moved here in Vegas. I work for the Vegas Crime lab as a CSI.

Bobby: Is that a wedding ring that I see?

Sara: Yeah (she looked at her ring and smiled), I'm married to my boss actually! That sounds weird doesn't it? It's been 8 months now. His name is Gil Grissom.

Bobby: Grissom? The famous entomologist Gilbert Grissom?

Sara: Yeah, that would be him (with a huge ''Sara'' smile)

Bobby: Wow, I didn't know you would ever settle down!

Sara: Yeah! Who knew! Listen I have to get back to work, I'm on dinner break. I'll give you a call so we can catch up a little!

Bobby: Ok good, here's my phone number! Call me anytime!

Sara: Sure! Bye Bobby!

Sara came back to the lab with hers and Grissom's lunch. She went directly to Grissom's office

Sara: Hey babe

Grissom: Hi honey! Thanks for the lunch

Sara: You're welcomed. Hey I met a guy I went to college with! His name's Bobby Jones.

Grissom: Oh! That's good… should I be jealous?

Sara: Gilbert Grissom!

Grissom: What! I'm just kidding I love you.

Sara: Love you too.

Sara told him about Bobby and what he was doing here

Grissom: Whitaker? Catherine and I went to question the gallery's director today. James Whitaker. He doesn't seem clean to me. We're getting a warrant to search his studio where his artists work.

Sara: Ok. I'll come with you if you want. I know bobby so maybe they will be more cooperative if they know someone.

Grissom: Ok

As if on cue, Grissom's cell rang

Grissom: Grissom

Brass Hey we have the warrant. I'm heading there right now. Care to join me?

Grissom: Sure. Could you call Cath for me?

Brass: Ok. See you there. Bye

Grissom: Bye

On the way to the studio, Grissom held Sara's hand and kept looking at her while he was driving

Sara: What? Do I have something on my face?

Grissom laughed. : No no dear. I was just thinking how much I am lucky to have you that's all

Sara (blushing): Oh I love you Gilbert.

Grissom: I love you too hon

They arrived at the gallery and Brass was waiting for them. They went inside and saw the artists working

Bobby: Sara! I didn't thought I'd see you that soon!

Sara: Yeah Bobby, but unfortunately it's for business matter.

Bobby: Oh… And you must be Gil Grissom? You know that you're one lucky man to have this beautiful lady here

Grissom was slightly uncomfortable at that comment but replied anyway: Yeah I know. Listen, we need to take a look around here would you mind to lead the way?

Bobby: No, absolutely not. Here's the studio, my work is there.

They walked to a corner of the studio and found Bobby's paintings. Lots of them were triangles, and all of the others had at least one triangle in it.

Grissom: Why are you painting triangles?

Bobby: I love that shape. It's not as soft as a circle, not as perfect as a square. It's sometimes irregular, and I find it quite fascinating.

Grissom: Oh ok… do you mind if I take a look at your paint?

Bobby: No, not at all… just this way

Meanwhile, Sara and Brass were questioning the other artist in the studio, Matthew Flemming.

Sara: Can I take a look at your paint Mr. Flemming?

Flemming: Yeah go ahead; you're already making me waste my time anyways…

Brass: Hey be polite with the lady you punk

Flemming just made a face.

Sara took some samples and went to join Grissom and Catherine, who had just arrived to join him.

Sara: Hey have you got anything?

Grissom: I just took some samples from Bobby's paint.

All the time Grissom, Catherine and Sara were talking, Bobby couldn't keep his eyes off Sara. And this didn't go un-noticed by Grissom, who took a step closer, so his body was between her and Bobby

Catherine: Ok folks, let's get back to the lab to compare these samples.

Grissom: Ok. Thanks for your time Bobby

Bobby: Yeah. Hey Sara when are we going to see each other?

Sara: Uh? Oh… I don't know, I'll call you when I have a minute!

Bobby: Ok then, bye

Sara: Bye

On the way back to the lab, Grissom thought that something wasn't right with this Bobby.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Chapter V

Back at the lab, everyone was around the table in one of the evidence rooms, comparing evidences and sharing their thoughts.

Nick: Sara, how long have you known this Bobby guy?

Sara: We went to college together, he's a nice guy. I think he had a crush on me at some point, but he must have got over it. It's like 20 years ago.

Catherine: Yeah, well we're waiting for Hodges to bring back the results on the comparison of the paint used by the artists.

Just then, Brass entered the room saying:

Brass: Hey, seems that we'll be pulling a double. I just got a call from dispatch saying that someone found three dead bodies. I think we can say that we have a serial.

Grissom: Oh God… I didn't need that.

Warrick: ok let's go then we have to catch that guy before it's too late.

As they were heading out of the lab, Grissom shouted over his shoulder:

Grissom: Wendy, Hodges, call me as soon as you have the results.

And they were off. When they arrived at the crime scene, they were struck by the similarities with the other crime scenes. ''Three Little Birds'' was playing loudly in the sound system.

Brass (shouting): CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TURN OFF THIS BEFORE I KILL SOMEONE!

Catherine looked at him: Wrong choice of word maybe?

Brass shrugs: Yeah maybe.

It took several hours before they got everything processed. They found out that the victims were, again, high society people, a governor, a business man and a woman known for her research in advanced biotechnology.

Back at the lab, everybody was exhausted.

Sara: Hey Gil, if you don't need me here I'll go home and try to get some rest. Is that ok?

Grissom: Yes honey. Keep the bed warm for me. I just have a couple of things to do before heading home.

Sara: Ok. I love you.

Grissom: I love you too. Drive safe.

Sara walked to her car and hoped inside. On her drive home, she didn't noticed that a car was following her…

_Meanwhile at the lab_

Grissom went to the trace lab to see if Hodges has been able to match the paint samples.

Grissom: What have you got?

Hodges: Hey Dr. Grissom. I got a match on the paint samples you brought me. It matches the sample you took from Bobby Jones' paint.

Grissom: Ok. Thanks Hodges.

Grissom looked perplexed. He grabbed his cell phone and called Catherine.

Grissom: Hey Cath, we got a match on the paint samples we got from the crime scenes and the studio. It matches the paint Bobby Jones' uses.

Catherine: Ok… Uh… Grissom you might wanna come into Archie's lab, I think we found something on the victim's laptop.

Grissom: I'm on my way.

Grissom: What have you got Archie?

Archie: Hey take a look at this. I searched in all the victims' laptops, and I found that they were all member of a high society club on the Internet. It's called ''Three minds are better than one'' and there are meetings scheduled here in Vegas.

Grissom: Do you have a list of names?

Archie: Yeah, and all the victims are listed in the contact list. Seems that they have known each others on the Internet, and took the opportunity that they were all here in Vegas to meet.

Grissom: Who owns this site?

Archie: I only got a screen name. It's '' The artist''

Grissom: Ok. Thanks Archie.

Catherine: Seems that Bobby's not as innocent as he wanted us to believe.

Grissom: Yeah, well…(and he was interrupted by his cell phone)

Brass: Hey Gil, I did some research on Bobby Jones, I didn't like the guy. You told me that he sold his apartment in Boston 2 weeks ago?

Grissom: That's what he told Sara, why?

Brass: Well, it seems that he owned an apartment in every town Sara was in, and at the same time too. He owned a loft in San Francisco in the years Sara was there. And guess what, his apartment in Boston was sold just as Sara moved too. Coincidence? I don't think so. His credit card account shows that he made transactions in Vegas for over 10 years.

Grissom: Just about the time Sara got here… oh my God…

Brass: Yeah. Where is she now?

Grissom: At home. She left about 2 hours ago.

Brass: You might wanna call her.

Grissom didn't even hear Brass' last sentence, he hit speed dial

Voicemail: Hi! You've reached Gil and Sara, you may leave a message and we'll get back to you. Beeeeeep

Grissom: Hey honey it's me. Listen you might sleep right now but call me as soon as you get up ok? I love you.

_2 hours earlier in the Grissom's house…_

Sara walked to the front door and got inside. She was exhausted. She went upstairs to take a hot shower and changed into her pj's. she was about to climb in bed when she heard a noise downstairs.

Sara: Gil? Is that you?

And then she heard the sound system playing a song. ''Three Little Birds'' began to play loudly in the house.

She froze.

_To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Grissom walked to his office and sat down at his desk. He was going to the evidences of the serial murder cases. He was deep in his thoughts when Wendy came in his office.

Wendy: Grissom, we have a match on the DNA samples we found on the scenes and the ones you took from the artists at the studio.

Grissom: Thanks Wendy.

As he took the sheet from Wendy, his eyes grew wide and he grabbed his cell phone to call Brass

Brass: Brass

Grissom: Hey we got a match with the DNA samples we took.

Brass: Let me guess: Bobby Jones

Grissom: No, it's Mattew Flemming.

Brass: That punk who works with Bobby?

Grissom: Yes, it seems that he was using Bobby's paint to make us believe that Bobby was the killer.

Brass: Yeah, well he already killed 9 people, we better stop him before he kill someone else. Have you reached Sara yet?

Grissom: No… listen Jim I'm worried so I'll go home and see if she's alright ok?

Brass: Ok. Want me to send a patrol car there?

Grissom: I don't think it would be necessary but thanks Jim

Brass: Ok buddy. See you later.

Grissom: Bye

With that, Grissom took his keys and headed to the parking lot.

_Meanwhile at the Grissom's house_

Sara: Gil is that you?

She took a step closer to the bedroom door. Then she heard a voice yelling over the music playing

Voice: Where are you little bird?

Sara went to her night stand and took out her gun. She walked slowly to where the Bob Marley song was playing. She looked to her left and saw him standing there, with a knife in his hand. She didn't have time to react

Sara: Mr. Flemm…

And she was tackled down on the floor of the living room.

Flemming: Shhhh little bird, I'm going to take care of you. We're going to be a love triangle too

Sara: What are you talking about?

Flemming: We're going to wait for your boss little bird, and then we will be a perfect triangle.

Sara: You're crazy… I don't even know you! How could I ever possibly love you!?

Flemming: Oh I know you believe me! Bobby talks about you all the time so I know about everything about you.

Sara: Bobby's with you!?

Flemming: That stupid dumb!? Of course not. He loves you too much to do anything to you. He doesn't have the balls to do anything.

Sara: leave me!

As Sara struggled to get free from Flemming's grip, he put the blade of the knife on Sara's throat and said

Flemming: Hey little bird, we don't wanna spoil your husband's surprise don't we? Call him and tell him to get his as here or I'll kill you.

Sara took the cell phone Flemming handed to her and composed Grissom's number.

Grissom looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. He was tempted not to answer but finally flipped it open

Grissom: Grissom.

Sara (crying): Grissom… I…I'm home and … and uh… Flemming…

And then Flemming took the cell phone from Sara's hands and barked

Flemming: If you wanna see your lovely wife again you'll have to be here in the next five minutes

Grissom: YOU SOB IF YOU HURT HER I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BEAR HANDS

But he didn't have time to finish that Flemming had already hung up. So he sped up and put the sirens on.

Flemming: That will do the trick.

Sara then hit Flemming in the groin with her knee and tried to run out the door but he grabbed her ankle and cut her behind the knee. She screamed in pain and turned around to see Flemming watching her

Flemming: YOU B!TCH! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!

He was about to hit her back when she saw Bobby running in the house and jump on Flemming. They were both on the ground fighting when Sara saw that Flemming has dropped his knife. She crawled to where the knife was and took it. She then tossed it out of reach.

Flemming: Bobby what are you doing scm bag!?

Bobby: You sob! You tried to hurt my Sara!

Sara was a little taken aback by what Bobby said. She then heard a car pulling into the parking lot and heard the sirens over the still playing sound system. She knew it was Grissom.

Grissom pulled into his driveway and ran to the house. As soon as he was inside he heard ''Three Little Birds'' playing on the sound system and thought the worse.

Grissom: SARA! SARA WHERE ARE YOU!?

Sara: OVER HERE GIL.

She tried to crawl her way to the kitchen but failed when Flemming's hand grabbed her leg right on her deep cut. She screamed once more by the pain. She turned around and was horrified to see that Flemming has brought another knife with him and Bobby was laying there on the floor.

Grissom ran into the living room and saw Flemming and Sara. In a blink of an eye, he launched himself at Flemming and tackled him on the floor.

Sara: GIL!

Flemming: Oh isn't it nice now… the triangle reunited.

Grissom: You crazy psycho! You aren't going to hurt anyone else now.

As they were fighting on the floor, Sara heard Brass coming in the house with other police officers

Brass: LVPD DROP YOUR WEAPONS

Sara: JIM! OVER HERE

Brass and the other officers ran to the living room and took Flemming.

Grissom rushed to Sara and took her in his arms

Grissom: Hey honey are you ok?

Sara: Yeah Gil, but it hurts like hel!!

Grissom: Oh I'm so sorry dear… I shouldn't have let you alone

Sara: Hey you don't have to be sorry it's not your fault! Now you will be sorry if you don't move your hand because it's right on the cut on my leg!

Grissom: Oh sorry. Brass could you call an ambulance?

Brass: Yeah paramedics are on their way. It's a good thing I don't always listen to what you say Gil. You might have had trouble dealing with him alone.

Grissom: Yeah… thanks. (turning to Sara) Honey what happened?

Sara: I'll tell you on the way to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

_At the hospital_

Sara was lying on a bed while waiting for the doctor to come and do the stitches. She told Grissom what happened

Grissom: So he was downstairs when you walked to the living room and then he attacked you. That was when Bobby ran into the house, but what was he doing here?

Brass (who had just walked into the room): I can answer that question. Sara, it seems that you had a stalker. When I found out that he was following you in every town you lived in, I had an officer following him everywhere. Bobby followed you to your house tonight. When you got into your house, he stopped his car in front of your house and waited. The officer told me that he was talking to himself in his car, probably trying to get the nerves to go talk to you. Anyways, when he heard you scream he ran out of your car, that's when the officer called me.

Sara: So, Bobby was trying to save me?

Brass: You could say that. He lived here for almost the same time you did. He probably didn't get the nerves to talk to you until last week.

Sara: Wow… I thought I was only a college crush and that he would get over me…

Grissom: Did you find anything else?

Brass: Flemming is in custody right now. His parents were murdered along with his aunt when he was 14. They never found the murderer, but it seems that the father was cheating the mother with the mother's sister.

Grissom: It could be what started the obsession with triangles and all.

Brass: Maybe. We're bringing him for interrogation as we speak

Sara: Good.

Brass: He's charged with assault on an officer, 9 accusations of first degree murder, abduction, and the list goes on.

Grissom: Ok, let me know how the interrogation goes.

Brass: Will do. (he walks to Sara's bedside) and you take care of yourself kiddo. (and he kisses Sara's forehead)

Sara: Thanks Brass.

An hour later, the doctor had done Sara's stitches and she was ready to leave.

Doctor: Here you go Sara. You may walk with a cane for a while, so the stitches will hold in place. Don't forget to take your anti-infection prescription. It will help the blood cells to fight the infection. Leukine and Schering-Sandoz's Leucomax are both granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor, hormones that stimulate the production of granulocytes and macrophages (two types of white blood cells that fight infection) and activate those cells. Granulocytes destroy viruses and bacteria; macrophages do likewise, but also promote repair of tissues by removing dead and damaged cells. (_Sorry, I couldn't resist to give a medical explanation lol :P)_ If you don't take it, there's a great risk of infection.

Grissom: Thanks Dr, I'll make sure the takes it.

Grissom walked Sara to his car and helped her inside. She was quiet for almost all the ride. Then Grissom broke the silence

Grissom: Hey honey, you ok?

Sara: Yeah… it's just so overwhelming, I mean someone tried to kill me and now I learn that I had a stalker. Why does it always happen to me?

Grissom (taking Sara's hand): I know honey… I promise that I won't let any other psycho get to you.

Sara: (laughing a little): Well, isn't it a romantic gesture!

Grissom: What?! I try to sound kind and as a reward you laugh at me!

Sara (who was now giggling): Well, it's not everyday that a woman gets her husband saying that he won't let any psycho near her!

Grissom (laughing a little): I love you.

Sara: I love you too. I would like to go to the lab Gil. I want to see the interrogation

Grissom: Are you sure that it is a good idea dear? I mean, you've been attacked, and your leg…

Sara: I'm fine. Really. I want to see the interrogation. Please? (She looked at him with the best puppy eyes she could ever do)

Grissom (looking at her): You know I hate you when you do that? Fine. We'll go. But don't tell anyone about my soft spot (and he winked at her)

Sara: Ok. I won't.

_At the lab_

Grissom helped Sara walk through the lab hallway. They were heading towards the interrogation room when the team spotted them from the break room.

They all got up and went to give hugs to Sara.

Nick: Jeez you scared us girl. Don't ever do this again!

Sara: I'll try Nicky. (She winked at him)

Catherine: Shouldn't you be home resting?

Although the question was asked to Sara, she was directly looking at Grissom

Grissom held up his hands and said:

Grissom: She can be very persuasive you know.

Sara just gave him a playful glare.

Catherine: Are you heading to the interrogation room?

Sara: Yes. I wanna see what he has to say to Brass

_In the interrogation room_

Sara was standing behind the mirror window watching the interrogation. Grissom sat in a chair, across Flemming while Brass was pacing around the room.

Flemming (Looking at Grissom): So how is your little bird? Did I damage her enough?

Grissom clenched his fist and looked at Brass. He was about to reply but Brass beat him to it

Brass: That's none of your business punk. Now YOU tell me what you were doing in their house

Flemming: I thought that we would make a pretty cute love triangle don't you think? (while looking at Grissom.)

Brass: Just because you father was cheating your mother it doesn't mean that everybody cheat their wives.

Flemming (who was now losing his temper a bit): You don't know anything about my father.

Brass: Well, I know that you killed them when you were 14.

Flemming: He was a sob. I had to punish him. He cheated my mom and she did nothing about it. I had to kill her too. My aunt was there too, unfortunately for her.

Brass: Why did you try to frame Bobby?

Flemming: He kept talking about this girl. ''Sara this, Sara that'' I thought I'd teach him a lesson.

Grissom: Why the triangles?

Flemming: He kept drawing them all around. I hate it. Then, he had pictures of your gal all around. So when you came over that day, I decided that I could have a little fun with it.

Brass: Why did you kill all those high society people?

Flemming (sounding angry): They have all they want. Money, a life, and they're famous. I've always wanted that but I couldn't. He (pointing Grissom) has all he wants. Bobby hated him too. He always talked about him as a dog. ''That dog with her'' or '' I hate that dog'' or ''I bed she's with «Dr.Grissom» only because he's famous''. So I decided to show you (again, pointing Grissom) what I was capable of. I have to teach them a lesson. They have to know that there are other people on this planet.

Brass: You're crazy you know that?

Flemming: I'm not. You all are. (looking now at Grissom) I bet your little bird's watching us now? I'd love to finish what I started. Maybe have a little fun with her too. Having you watch maybe?

Grissom couldn't take it anymore. He launched himself above the table and took Flemming by his shirt and slammed his face on the cold metal table. Brass saw two officers running into the interrogation room but he held up his hand to stop them. Grissom kept his right hand on the face of Flemming and pressed his head on the table. He whispered in his hear

Grissom: If you ever look, touch or even think about her again I'll kill you. Understood?

Flemming just laughed and Grissom left him. He walked out of the interrogation room and saw Sara and the team staring at him

Grissom: What?

Catherine: Who knew that the great Gil Grissom could be so protective

Greg: Yeah Boss, we didn't know that side of you.

Grissom: Well, when it comes to the one I love it is different.

They all stood there and gawked at him. Sara blushed and looked at the others. She wasn't used to such a public display from Grissom.

Sara: Well…I… uhm…

Grissom: I think we should go home dear. You're rambling and you need sleep.

They all said their goodnights and headed home.

_To be continued!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

_That is a short update, but I think that this story is coming to an end. Maybe one more chapter and I'll be done ____ Enjoy! And please reply :D thanks!_

Chapter VIII

The ride home was quiet. Sara was staring out the window, lost in her thoughts. It didn't go unnoticed by Grissom.

Grissom: Penny for your thoughts, my dear?

Sara: Uh? Oh… uhm… it's just that I can't forget what this psycho said in the interrogation room. He said he would come after me Gil. (she began to sob)

Grissom: Aw honey, I won't let that happen. I'll always be there for you, you know that right?

She nodded.

Grissom (taking her hand): Don't worry about him. Jim's gonna put him away for a very long time. Usually, serial killers don't get off the hook. I shouldn't have let you go home alone in the first place anyways.

Sara: Don't blame yourself please. It's not your fault.

Grissom: Hmm.

Grissom pulled into their driveway and got out of the car to help Sara. He took her in his arms and began to walk to the front door.

Sara: I can walk you know? You don't have to carry me.

Grissom: I know I know. But I want to do this. It's the least I can do.

Sara: Yeah, but remember the last time you did this? You couldn't walk for two days after!

Grissom: You're talking about the honeymoon!? That, my dear, was a reason to keep you to bed. (and he winked at her)

Sara: Gilbert Grissom!

After fumbling at the front door, Grissom walked inside and put Sara on the couch.

Grissom: You hungry? Can I get you something?

Sara: No thanks. But I would like a cup of tea. Please?

Grissom: Tea it is, Mrs.Grissom.

Sara: You know, you were quite sexy tonight when you lost your temper in the interrogation room.

Grissom (from the kitchen): Well… uhm… (although Sara couldn't see him from where she was sat, he was blushing) He shouldn't have said that about you. I lost it.

Sara: Not that I mind babe. I just didn't know you could be so protective.

Grissom (coming back with the tea): That, dear, would be an understatement. When it comes to you, I don't know… it seems that I can't think strait. I love you.

Sara: I love you too.

They cuddled on the couch watching TV and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Grissom was getting ready to go to work. He walked in the kitchen and found Sara reading the newspaper.

Sara: It's all over the news. They put my picture everywhere.

Grissom: Well, you couldn't expect anything else. Don't worry, they gonna find something else to talk about tomorrow and this will be forgotten.

Sara: Yeah… but I still don't like that they're talking about me everywhere. That guy killed 9 people and they only mentioned it once. I've been attacked and there's a whole page about this.

Grissom (kissing her temple): I know honey. I have to go soon.

Sara: Can I come?

Grissom: You're still on medical leave for a week. I don't think it's a good idea…

Sara: Please. I don't want to be alone… beside, I could help you with paperwork? I will stay in the break room all night if I have to. Peeelllleeeeaaaaaase?

Grissom chuckled a little.

Grissom: Fine. But if I see you anywhere else than my office or the break room I'm gonna drive you straight home my self. Got it?

Sara: Yes dad.

Grissom looked at her and did a poor impression of Robert De Niro in _Taxi Driver:_ ''Awe you takin' to me?'' 

Sara burst out laughing and he gave her a bear hug. Soon they were leaving for the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

Haut du formulaire

Ok everybody!! Here's the last chapter !! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Please leave comments, I LOVE reading them!

Chapter IX

Grissom and Sara walked through the lab hallway. Grissom went straight to his office while Sara walked to the break room to join the rest of the team.

Sara: Hey guys!

Nick: Sara!? Shouldn't you be at home resting?

Catherine & Greg: Yeah, you shouldn't be here

Sara: I couldn't stay alone guys… and I'm only doing paperwork.

Catherine: Uh-uh… right. You better stay here or else I'll drive you myself home.

Sara: Yeah yeah I know Gil told me the same thing.

Warrick: Sooooo Nick, how was your date?

Nick (blushing): Uh? Oh ehm… it went well

Sara: Nicky you had a date!?

Greg: Yeah, with Mandy.

Sara (looking at Nick): So!?

Nick: What? It was good, I took her out to dinner and we went to see a movie afterwards.

Catherine: Did you kissed?

Nick: A gentlemen never tells.

Warrick: Oh common Nick, you can tell us something.

Just has Warrick stopped talking, Mandy walked into the break room.

Mandy (walking to Nick and bending over to his ear): I had a wonderful time last night Nicky, I'm looking forward to Friday night.

She then gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks away, leaving a blushing Nick looking at the others

Catherine: I guess that answers your question Warrick!

Warrick: Yep!

Grissom walks into the break room, assignments in hand.

Grissom: Ok guys, slow night. I only have two cases. Nick, Warrick, you have a DB on the Strip.

Nick: Great! (Sarcastically) Shot gun the driver's seat!

Warrick: Hey man that's not fair

They took the slip and went to their scene.

Grissom: Greg, Catherine, you have a floater in lake Mead.

Catherine: Oh! How fun. And where will you be?

Grissom: My office, doing tons of paperwork.

Greg: Well, at least you'll have help.

Grissom looked at a quiet Sara in the corner of the break room and gave her a small grin.

Grissom: Yeah, I couldn't keep her out of here.

Catherine: Ok we're off. I'll see you later

Greg: Shot gun the driver's….

Catherine cut him off: In your dreams Greg

Greg: Oh crap! I've never had a chance to drive

They walked out of the break room, Grissom and Sara could still hear them argue.

Sara: Haha I love them.

Grissom: Mmhmm.

Sara: So! Ready to do some paperwork? It'll be fun!

Grissom gave her a glare: I'll meet you in my office.

They spent the evening doing paperwork and everybody's cases were solved quickly.

_A month later_

Sara's back at the lab, 100 recovered from her injury.

Everybody was in the break room, waiting for the cases for the night.

Grissom arrived in the break room, his CSI vest in hand. As he tried to put it on, he realizes that it's VERY VERY tight for him…

Grissom: What the heck?!

Catherine: Did you put your vest in the dryer Grissom!? (trying to stifle a laugh)

Nick: Yeah boss, I didn't know you liked tight clothes!

Everybody was laughing now, and Sara entered the break room wearing a really large vest for her.

Sara: Uh, honey, I think that we mixed up our vests…

Grissom: Oh you think uh!? As far as I know, I don't wear clothes that are as tight as this. Would you help me take it off please? I can't even join my arms

The room burst out laughing once more as Sara helped Grissom taking off her vest.

Sara: Well, it can be confusing, since we have the same name tag you know.

Grissom: Yeah, well, I'll have put a ''S'' before ''Grissom''

Sara: Oh just pay attention next time.

Grissom just winked at her.

Warrick: Hey everyone, tonight we're going to a bar just to hang out together, it'll be fun if everybody's there.

Everyone agreed and they went to their cases.

That night, the whole night shift was sitting comfortably in a bar, chatting easily. They were enjoying each other and it felt good. Then, Nick came with a couple of beers to give to everyone. They were laughing and everybody already had a couple of drinks. Well, everybody except Sara.

Greg went to Sara and handed her a beer. She declined it politely and Greg then said

Greg: What? You don't want one? Are you pregnant or something?

He wasn't serious but Sara then looked at everyone and then at Grissom, who was sitting next to her chatting with Jim. She gave a small smile at the others and the Grissom looked at her. He caught the last sentence Greg had said and Sara smiled at him

Sara: I wanted to tell you tonight but I guess…

She didn't have time to finish her sentence and Grissom had a HUGE smile on his face and took her in his arms, giving her kisses all over the face.

Everybody could tell that he already had a couple of beers by the way he was acting.

He then suddenly jumped on the table and said to the whole bar

Grissom: HEY EVERYBODY!! I'M MARRIED TO THE MOST WONDERFUL WOMAN ON THE EARTH AND I'M GONNA BE A DAD!! EVERYBODY HERE, HAVE A DRINK AND JOE (He pointed the barman), PUT IT ON MY TAB

Everyone in the bar clapped and cheered.

Grissom sat down and looked at Sara with a goofy grin on his face. She was still in the team's embrace, Nick and Warrick each side of her, Catherine had her in his arms and Greg was behind her, his hands on her shoulder and was shouting ''She's pregnant'' all over the place.

Jim took a step closer to Grissom and said near his ear

Brass: So I take it that you're happy

Grissom turned around and did something quite uncharacteristically. He took Jim in his arms and said

Grissom: I'm the happiest man in the world.

Jim was taken aback at this, but he patted Grissom on the back anyways. He then walked to Sara and said

Brass: So I get to be a grandpa uh?

Sara: Yes

Grissom sat back in his chair and enjoyed the moment. He looked at everybody, his team, his friends, his family. They were all excited about the news. He listened to what they were saying and smiled

Nick: This little thing's gonna say uncle Nick first

Warrick: You with! It'll say uncle Rick before

Greg: Uh, I'd hate to disappoint you, but it'll say uncle Greg

Catherine:Ha! It's obvious that it will say Aunt Cath

Brass: What about Grandpa!

As they were talking, Sara slipped aside and went to join Grissom who was still sitting in his chair, relaxing and listening to the others. She sat beside him and he put his arm around her. They both thought: ''Yep, life couldn't be better''

Sara: This baby will be so loved. He or she will have a family.

Grissom: Yeah, there's nobody else that I'd rather be our family

Sara: Me too. (she began to sob)

Grissom: Hey honey, what's wrong? (as he rubbed her back in a circular motion)

Sara: It's happy tears. It's overwhelming, I finally have a real family.

Grissom: Aw come here.

He pulled her on his lap and hugged her. He then put a hand on her still flat belly.

Grissom: I'm so happy dear. How long have you known?

Sara: For about two weeks. I skipped two periods and then I took a pregnancy test. I was trying to find a way to tell you. (She gave him her famous smile)

Grissom: You can't even imagine how happy you make me.

Sara (between kisses): Well…kiss… then …kiss… you…kiss… can…kiss…show…kiss…me.

Grissom raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

They said their goodbyes, and walked to their car. Just as she was about to open her door, he took her arm and hugged her tight.

Grissom: I love you so very much

Sara: I love you too babe.

Then she drove them home.

THE END!


End file.
